


Private Time

by Dirtbastard



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtbastard/pseuds/Dirtbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Hectic mission, Maya decides to relieve some stress. Little does she know that she's not exactly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh, finally out of Opportunity,” She said to herself, heaving a heavy sigh. Hell of a place, it is. Maya materialized in front of the Fast Travel station along with the rest of her comrades, feeling worn out. 

“I’m gonna go get my reward from Moxxi, then I’m gonna rest a bit. You guys go ahead on without me.” She sighed, scratching her head and heading toward sanctuary’s only bar. Axton looked at Salvador and shrugged, waving a friendly goodbye to her. Zer0 just stayed silent, like always. Weirdo. 

She stepped through the side door of Moxxi’s bar, hearing the same familiar droning beat that always played on loop. Various chatter and sounds of slot machines filled the entire establishment. The bar’s owner, and most attractive person within a 25 mile radius, was standing behind the counter. Maya walked up to the counter and sat down at one of the bar stools

“Hey Sugar, You finish that job I sent you out on?” The hostess chirped, smiling and winking back at Maya. The siren sighed and nodded, holding out her hand for payment. It had been a long day. Moxxi smiled and handed the Siren her reward.“Nothin’ like a little vengeance to round out the day. Thanks dear.”

Maya rested her elbows on the counter top and put her face in her hands. It wasn't the mission that got her so worked up. It was what He said. That asshole, Handsome Jack. During the mission, he came over echo and started talking about his...

“Hey Moxx... can I ask you something?” Maya said in a hushed tone, as Moxxi brought her a glass of water. The Siren grabbed it and took a sip. Something was clearly on her mind.

“Sure thing Sug, what’s on your mind?” Moxxy set the cup down in front of Maya, and crossed her arms. She liked Maya, seeing as how there were so few female Vault hunters. All she really had to talk to was Her, Lilith and Gaige... So she was always looking forward to girl-talk.

“During that mission... Before I blew the bomb and destroyed that flood wall. I... heard Jack come over on Echo, like he normally does...”

“Aww, I’m sorry hun. I know that guy can be a real pain in the backside at times, It’s best to just ignore him. Hell I still get pings from him over mine from time to time, for late night booty calls. Which I decline, by the way.” She winks at the Siren, laughing.

“Yeah, that’s normally what I do... It’s just...” Maya bites her lip. She’s not sure how to say this next part, with there being so many unwanted ears around. She leaned over the counter, hoping Moxxi would catch on she didn't to say it aloud. Moxxi did, although looking rather quizzical. Maya Moved close to Moxxi’s ear and said in a hushed tone, “Ok so like he was being his normal asshole self, right? Talking about how great he was and all that shit. Like I said, normally ignored. But he mentioned something about “Eating prime rib for free’ and I just... I thought I knew what he was talking about because it was rather suggestive, but wasn’t sure... Then he just outright said it.” Maya shifted in her seat. She remembered those words all too well. “He was talking about his... dick...” 

Both women’s faces turned a shade of red, But for different reasons. Maya slumped back down in her seat and stared at her cup of water. God dammit. Moxxi Just smiled and crossed her arms once more, remembering what once was.

“Mmmm, Sugar. I can see why you’d be uncomfortable about that. Oh the things I remember about that man...

“So like is it... really that great?” Maya asked almost silently. 

“Hun, let’s just say they don’t call Jack ‘the biggest dick on Pandora’ just because he’s not a nice guy.” she said, pursing her lips. Sure... She hated jack as much as the next person, but she had to give him credit. He was a phenomenon in that aspect.” She replied, winking at the siren. “But when it comes down to it, It’s all about your man treatin’ you right, Sugar. Jack just didn't cut it in that category.” She sighs. Jack wasn't her favorite fling but... it was an interesting one. Just as she’s reveling on the memories, two bar goers get into a rather loud argument in the back. “Ugh, I gotta go take care of this, Sug.” She leans in and gives Maya a kiss on the forehead, catching her off guard. “Just don’t worry to much about it, hun.” And with that, she scurried over to break up the ruckus, leaving Maya alone at the bar.

“Don't worry too much about it...? S-Seems easy enough, right?” Maya said to herself as she got up from the bar and walked outside. Yeah, it was nothing. It’s not like she’d had fantasies of Jack ever since she got to Pandora, right? No she’d never thought of him pinning her down, ripping her clothes off and ravishing her naked body, right?

Maya, you liar.

“I need a break.” She said aloud, heading toward the raider HQ. And what she meant by “Break” was to take care of this... feeling. It will be quick, she’ll just lock herself in the room and get herself off, it’ll be no problem...right?

She opened the front door, seeing if Tannis was lurking around like she normally does. Luckily she wasn't. Probably out doing... whatever it is she does on her free time. Coast was clear there. She closed the door behind her, hoping that the upstairs was also vacant. It’s hard to get privacy when you live with seven other people. Or was it eight? Whatever. Maya crept up the stairs, listening to see if there were any voices above. Silence. A good sign.  
Turning the corner, she saw a delightful sight. Everyone was out. She heaved a big sigh of relief. Now she could- Shit. Her train of thought was cut off when she saw a familiar shadowy figure sitting on the balcony. It was Zer0. God, he’s so weird. Maybe she could get him to leave, for a few hours or something?

“Siren. Hello there//I heard you enter downstairs.//What are you doing?” He asked in a robotic voice, doing those weird Haiku's he always does. Maya leaned on the edge of the railing and sighed, 

“Hey Z. Just erm... relaxing a bit. Was thinking of taking a nap or something. Maybe.” She looked over at him, hoping he’d realize the hint of ‘I need you to leave so i can be alone’ in her voice. He didn't. He continued to sit there, silently polishing his sword. “Don’t you have any bounties or missions you need to do? I kind of want some privacy for a bit.” She said, being more blunt. He turned to her, his sleek black helmet reflecting her face back at her. He silently got up, nodded, and leaped off the balcony, headed toward the middle of town. So...weird.

She waited a few minutes after he had left to make sure he wasn't coming back. Seems safe enough. She rushed back downstairs to lock the front door, and returned to her bunk. She closed all the doors she could and locked them, for extra precautions. She was finally alone. In her bed. Perfect. She plopped down on the mattress, and stared at the bunk above her. 

“I just... need to relieve myself... then I’ll be fine. Yeah.” She said to herself as she undid her belt, tossing it to the side. She slowly unzipped her pants and slid her hand toward her crotch, her panties already starting to become damp. She let out a small sigh as her fingers began to move over the fabric, her panties soaking up the juices that started to flow. “Nngfffh... Okay this is...a good start...” She whined, gradually picking up speed. She began to squirm, her back starting to arch. She lifted her shirt, fondling her breast a bit as she got more and more into it. Eventually her hands moved from fabric to direct skin, rubbing her lips repeatedly. More and more did her fingers become covered in her nectar, making a faint squishing noise. But that noise was easily overpowered by the loud sound of moaning. Good thing she locked the doors. Rubbing quickly turned into fiddling, which then turned into insertion. One finger, two fingers... Three. She was going all out. The more time progressed, the closer she got to climax. It must have felt like fifteen minutes before she had almost reached her peak... Just a little more. “Nnnngff fuuck I’m gonna-”

“Is this thing on? Hey, Siren. Handsome Jack here. Got a proposition for ya, hows about you-” Jack’s train of thought quickly screeched to a halt when he saw what she was doing through the ECHO device. “I- What are you doing?”

Maya frantically tried to re-do her trousers and fix her shirt, but it was too late. Jack was already smiling and laughing. “Oh this is just too perfect, I've caught you during your little nasty private time, huh? Well don’t mind me, I won't bother you too much. In fact, since I’m SUCH a nice guy, I’ll leave you alone.”

“W-Wait...” Maya choked out, swallowing hard. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya looks down, dejected. She just wants to curl up and die. Jack, the very person she was thinking about while she was taking care of herself just happened to ping over ECHO right at the point of her climax. Of course, she didn’t even get to finish. She sat there, staring at the device. She would have just shot her ECHO right then and there with a pistol, but for some reason, she had told Jack to wait. ‘What the hell am I doing,’ She thought.

“Why am I waiting? What do you want to tell me to fuck off or something?” Jack said, impatiently. He had originally called to tell her about some plan she was probably going to reject anyway, but still, he enjoyed annoying his enemies. “Look, if you’re busy that’s fine just...wait. Don’t tell me you... Oh god, I get what’s going on here.” Jack said, beginning to grin. She couldn’t really see his face but, she knows he was.

“I...” Maya barely squeaked out.

“You want me to watch you masturbate, don’t you.?” Jack sneered. The way he said it was practically degrading. “That’s just rich, Maya. Too freaking rich.” He proceeded to laugh, in that condescending, annoying way he did it. Maya just sat there, slowly trying to shrink herself. 

“I...do...” She finally mustered, blushing heavily. 

Jack smiled. He wanted to toy with her. “I’m sorry? I didn’t quite hear that. You’ll have to speak up, doll.” She bit her lip and let out a soft moan. Fuck, here come the names. “Tell me exactly what it is I’m listening to here.”

“I... want you to listen to me while I...please myself.” She said, eyes tightly shut. She didn’t even want to look at that fucking ECHO. Her face felt hot, and her panties were soaked. Hell, they weren’t getting any drier either. She slid her hand back down toward her crotch, her warm juices welcoming her touch once again. The slight contact made her moan slightly, which in turn caused Jack to chime in. 

“Oh my god, you were actually serious. Wow, I didn’t know you were so Voyeuristic.” He stared at his monitors, grinning mischievously at the image in front of him. “Move the ECHO a little closer, I want to get a better look.” Maya hesitates, but does as she’s told. She grabs the device with her free hand and points the screen at her lower body, assuming that’s how the video feed worked. “Yes... Very nice. Although, I’m not one to just look at clothing. Be a dear and go ahead and lose the pants. Underwear too.” Maya felt a tingle run up her spine. She was... getting excited having him tell her what to do? This was new to her, but she wanted to continue, and the sound of his voice was killing her. She needed to cum, badly. She slid down her trousers and panties, bringing her pale, tattooed skin out in the open. “Move the video feed a little closer, I want to see just how wet you are.” She complies, trying to stifle the moans that were escaping her throat. “Mmm, I bet that’s really tight. You don’t peg me as the village bicycle type.” He leans in close to his microphone and smile. “Now, let’s show Jack here if you know how to work that little cunt of yours.”

Maya begins, slowly rubbing over her lips with her ring and middle finger. Her moans couldn’t be quieted now. She let them come out in full force. It was like music to Jack’s ears. “Uhhhgh, shit...” Was all she could manage, both embarrassed but aroused at the fact she was being watched. 

“Very good, Maya. You’re pretty cute down there. Why don’t you show old Jack a little more?” Jack teased, feeling himself becoming excited as well. He could feel a tent pitching while he sat and watched the screen, his member longing for hers. “Mmm, How I just want to slide my dick into you, Siren.” He rubbed the fabric of his trousers, wanting a direct embrace other than his own.

Maya couldn’t take it. With the watching, his voice and the constant banter, she needed to get off. “Fffffuck you jack, nngggff,” She’d occasionally say, sliding her fingers in and out of her dripping hole. She wanted him inside her.

“I bet you’d like that a lot, you little slut.” He retorted, chuckling lightly. “I bet you want me to come down there and fuck you rotten, don’t you?” His pants were getting tighter. Were he not on his moon base, he’d fulfill that request, easily. He looked down at his crotch quickly, and back at the screen. The siren had worked off her shirt, and was now completely nude. His eyes traced along her body, following every curve. He couldn’t take it anymore either. He undid his pants and began to stroke.

She was getting there. A few more minutes like this and she would climax, while someone was watching her. The idea both disgusted and excited her. She arched her back and fiddled her cunt, juices fully flowing. “Nnnggod, Jack...ffffuck me, please,” She begged. She was almost there.

Jack wasn’t responding, he was too busy working up and down his shaft. He had muted the mic, he didn’t want her to hear that he was doing the same thing she was. He let out a few grunts as he pumped up and down, slowly reaching climax himself. He sat there staring at the screen, waiting for Maya to finish up. 

So close. So fucking close, just a few more... and it happened. She felt a wave come over her body. She felt hot, and suddenly relaxed. Her audible screams could probably be heard all the way down to scooter’s garage. Her hand was covered in the product of her climax, and she felt a looming sense of satisfaction. She quickly remembered she was being watched, and scrambled over to one of her pistols sitting on a table. “This was a terrible fucking idea. I hope you realized I’m going to kill you even fucking harder, Jack.” She checked the clip, aimed it at her ECHO and pulled the trigger. 

“NO NO NO UGH. GOD DAMMIT, MAYA.” Jack screamed, banging against his desk. He was just about to finish up himself, Before the video feed cut off. The last thing he saw was her nude figure with a pointed gun at the lens, before a flash, and then static. “Fuck. Can’t a guy get a break around here?” he groaned as he slumped back down in his chair. He looked down at his crotch, his dick slowly becoming flaccid now that there was nothing to fuel it. “Well, fuck.”


End file.
